Convertible tops and retractable hardtops are moved between an extended position to cover the passenger compartment of a vehicle and a retracted position to provide an open air experience. The term “convertible top” as used in this disclosure should be construed to include soft top convertible tops and retractable hardtops. When a convertible top is extended, it is important that an effective seal is provided in every area where the top engages the vehicle body and windows. Seals are provided to exclude air and water from the passenger compartment when the top is extended.
In some areas around the periphery of the convertible top, seals may not be attached to a rail or a link that makes up part of the top stack. In particular, the sail area of the roof may be partially defined by the rear rail and five bow but gaps between these parts of the top stack leave areas where a seal is unsupported. A seal is less effective when not supported by a rigid support such as a rail and may allow leakage or wind noise in that area.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problem and other problems as summarized below.